Black Pearl (HunHan Ver)
by Oh Pheonix
Summary: {CHAP 5/END} Luhan, 'terpaksa' jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki yang baru pindah dari Jepang bernama Sehun, demi untuk menghindari kejaran cinta Jongin dan juga taruhan pada temannya. Sehun sendiri bertekad melindungi Luhan demi permintaan terakhir Donghae, sahabatnya sekaligus kekasih Luhan yang sudah meninggal.. HunHan/GS?RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Black Pearl**

 **Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Kim Jong In.**

 **Other cast : Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Kim Jong Dae.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyunghee _University_ , atau biasa disebut 'Kampus anak berbakat'. Tempat dimana para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang pintar bermain musik, pandai menyanyi serta lincah menari ada disini.

Ditaman kampus, seorang gadis berparas cantik sedang bersandar disebuah pohon rindang. _Earphone_ musik dan novel tebal yang tak pernah lepas darinya, seorang _bad_ _girl_ handal yang tenar bukan hanya karena suka mempermainkan pria ataupun karena dia adalah adik kandung dari Park Chanyeol –sang pemain musik tampan yang dikagumi seluruh mahasiswi-, namun karena dia juga seorang _Queen_ _of_ _Dancer_ dikampus ini.

" _Chagiyaa_ , kau memutuskan ku secepat ini?!" seorang pria berkata tidak terima pada Park Luhan, si _The_ _Queen_ yang sedang menjalankan hobinya.

"Kau tidak terima?" tanya nya acuh.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" ujar lelaki itu.

Kali ini, Luhan benar-benar menghentikan aktivitas nya dan menoleh pada lelaki yang sudah menjadi 'mantan' kekasih nya itu.

"Tentu aku bisa, dengarlah Jun- _ssi_ , aku hanya menjadikanmu bahan taruhan ku. Apa perlu ku ulangi? Ah~ tentu kau mendengarnya kan? Sekarang pergilah, kau menganggu ketenanganku." Ujar Luhan santai, seolah semua itu hanya seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Namja itu diam penuh emosi, tangannya mengepal penuh amarah, matanya memerah menahan sesak, 'benar-benar gadis ini' batinnya. Ia pergi dengan sejuta dendam yang tak mungkin ia balas, mengingat gadis itu adalah salah satu aset berharga dikampus ini, dan juga adik kandung Park Chanyeol.

"Menyakiti hati laki-laki lagi?" tanya Chanyeol setelah lelaki itu pergi, Luhan hanya menyeringai sinis.

"Berhentilah bermain-main dengan laki-laki, Lu. Donghae tidak akan suka sikapmu yang seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol kesal.

"Berhentilah menyebut nama nya, _oppa_! Dia saja meninggalkan ku sekarang." Balas Luhan, ia jelas menahan tangis sekarang, mengingat orang yang ia sayangi telah pergi setahun yang lalu.

~ _ **Flashback**_ ~

"Chagi _, apa kau lapar?"_

" _Ya, oppa, kau mengajak ku berputar-putar tapi kau tidak mengajakku makan." Ujar Luhan renyah, ia dan Donghae tertawa bersama dalam mobil, namun tiba-tiba Donghae tidak bisa mengendalikan mobilnya._

" _Oppa, kenapa ini?" tanya Seung Yoon panik,_

" _Aku tak tau, Lu. Rem nya tidak mau berfungsi!" ujar Donghae tak kalah panik._

" _Oppa awas!"_

 _CIIITTTTT_

 _BRAKKK !_

 _Tak bisa dihindarkan, tabrakan pun terjadi, Luhan dan Donghae sama-sama kritis dan langsung dilarikan kerumah sakit._

" _Dimana aku?" tanya Luhan lirih._

" _Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah..." Chanyeol berdesis lega,_

" _Oppa, mana Donghae? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan, Ia memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening._

" _Kau dan Donghae mengalami kecelakaan, Donghae masih belum sadarkan diri.." jawab Chanyeol pelan,_

" _Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, oppa."_

" _Akan kuantar,"_

 _Luhan datang ke kamar rawat Donghae ditemani Chanyeol, saat Ia membuka pintu, ada seorang lelaki duduk menghadap Donghae dan memegang tangannya._

"Nuguya _?" tanya Luhan._

 _Lelaki itu menoleh dan sedikit terkejut,_

" _Sehun-_ ah _?" Chanyeol berseru kaget,_

" _Yeol?" namja yang dipanggil Sehun itu pun tak kalah kaget,_

" _Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"_

" _Sejak aku mendapat kabar Donghae kecelakaan, aku langsung terbang ke Korea." Jelas Sehun._

" _Oh iya, ini adik ku, Park Luhan, dia kekasih Donghae."_

 _Baik Luhan maupun Sehun hanya saling memandang dan memasang senyuman tipis satu sama lain._

 _ ***1 minggu kemudian***_

 _Luhan masih terdiam dihadapan pusara yang bertuliskan 'Lee Donghae'. Ia masih belum bisa percaya, Donghae meninggalkannya? Padahal Ia dan Donghae telah berencana menikah setelah mereka lulus kuliah._

" _Oppa, kau tega sekali padaku." Luhan menangis didepan makam Donghae,_

" _Lu.." Chanyeol memegang bahu Luhan yang bergetar hebat, "Ayo kita pulang."_

" _Tidak mau!" pekik Luhan keras, Ia masih menangis sesenggukan didepan makam kekasihnya, Ia masih belum bisa menerima takdir Tuhan yang ditujukan padanya, namun selama apapun Ia bertahan, toh akan tumbang juga. Ia jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Dan Chanyeol bersumpah itu terakhir kalinya ia melihat Luhan menangis._

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

"Kau ini," Chanyeol mendengus kesal, namun Ia mengakui kebenaran ucapan Luhan.

"Sudahlah, oppa, aku ada kelas." Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selepasnya Chanyeol bertemu dengan Luhan, ia pun bergegas masuk kekelasnya dan langsung mengambil tempat duduknya seperti biasa. Kelasnya begitu berisik dan ramai akan bunyi alat musik dan suara merdu memenuhi ruangan. Contoh nya Chanyeol, yang langsung memainkan gitarnya.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak." _Songsaenim_ Jang memasuki ruangan yang tiba-tiba mendadak sepi. "Hari ini kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru, dia pindahan dari Jepang dan sangat berbakat. Mari masuk," ujar _Songsaenim_ Jang mempersilahkan.

Kelas mendadak ramai kembali, karena mahasiswa itu seorang laki-laki, dan cukup menandingi ketampanan Chanyeol.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol berdesis heran,

" _Annyeong_ _hasimikka_ , Oh Sehun _imnida_ , kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun."

"Kau bisa berbahasa Korea?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan heran.

"Aku memang orang Korea, hanya saja aku disekolahkan di Jepang.." jelas Sehun kalem.

"Baiklah, Tuan Oh, silahkan duduk.." ujar _Songsaenim_ Jang.

"Terima kasih, _Songsaenim_.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau benar-benar pindah?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berada dikantin.

"Kau tak suka aku pindah?!" Sehun balik bertanya dengan bulgogi yang penuh dimulutnya.

" _Aniya_ , aku senang sekali kau kembali ke Korea," ujar Chanyeol.

"Ehm, Chanyeol, bisa antarkan aku nanti ke makam Donghae?"

"Aku juga mau mengunjungi nya, akan ku ajak adikku nanti.."

"Adik?"

"Kau lupa? Adikku, Park Luhan."

"Ah," Sehun menepuk jidatnya sendiri, "Aku ingat, kekasih Donghae kan?"

"Ya." Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum miris.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, ditempat yang sama namun hanya terhalang beberapa meja. Luhan dan teman-temannya juga sedang berkumpul dan menikmati makan siangnya.

"Lu, siapa laki-laki yang sedang bersama Chanyeol _oppa_ mu itu?" salah satu teman Luhan bertanya seraya menunjuk ke arah Sehun dan Chanyeol berada.

Luhan menoleh kearah yang dimaksud oleh temannya, dahinya berkerut mencoba menebak siapa lelaki itu.

" _Seperti nya aku pernah melihatnya.."_ batin Luhan

"Luhan!" teman Luhan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Luhan yang sedang melamun.

"Ah, ya?" Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan temannya.

"Kau kenal tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh lagi?" Baekhyun, teman Luhan yang lain mengusulkan dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ah, aku setuju, sepertinya dia akrab dengan kakak mu."

Luhan hanya termenung menanggapi teman-temannya.

" _Otthoke_?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baik, asal dua kali lipat dari biasanya." Jawab Luhan.

"Tidak masalah.." ujar Baekhyun, Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlalu pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lu, kau tidak ada kelas lagi kan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah jam kelasnya berakhir.

"Tidak ada."

"Hari ini, _oppa_ ingin mengunjungi Donghae, kau ikut kan?"

"Iya," jawab Luhan, " _Kajja_ ,"

"Tunggu dulu.."

"Apalagi, _oppa_?" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu, Yeol. _Kajja_.." Sehun tiba-tiba datang merangkul Chanyeol disambut dengan senyuman lesung pipit lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, Lu." Chanyeol dengan segera menarik lengan Luhan yang masih terpaku.

"Ada apa, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun juga ikut menoleh kearah Luhan.

"Siapa kau?" Luhan malah bertanya pada Sehun.

" _Ye_?" Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan bingung, "Aku Oh Sehun.. kita pernah bertemu dirumah sakit satu tahun yang lalu, ingat?" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya diringi senyuman _badboy_ nya mampu memikat wanita, namun tidak bagi Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak menyambut uluran tangan namja itu.

"Dia akan ikut kita, _oppa_?" kali ini Luhan bertanya pada Chanyeol tanpa menoleh dan menunjuk hidung Sehun dengan jarinya.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran,

" _Aniya_.." jawab Luhan dan langsung mendahului dua lelaki didepan nya masuk ke mobil.

Sehun yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku salah bicara?" tanya Sehun, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Ayo." Ajak Chanyeol.

Dimobil, Luhan memasang _earphone_ ditelinga nya dan membuka novel tebalnya. Ia terlihat damai duduk dibangku belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Halo, _oppa_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan pada sebuah nisan putih, Ia memang telah sampai di pemakaman dan menaruh bunga mawar putih dimakam itu, makam Lee Donghae.

" _Annyeong_ , Donghae- _ya_.." sapa Chanyeol.

"Hai sobat. Aku datang.." ujar Sehun sembari tersenyum sendu.

Mereka semua berkumpul dipusara Donghae, memanjatkan doa masing-masing kepada orang yang sama.

"Oppa, kuharap kau selalu senang.." ucap Luhan pelan, disertai satu butiran bening yang lolos dari matanya.

Luhan segera menghapus air matanya dengan kacau, lalu tersenyum, "Aku sudah berjanji pada mu untuk tidak menangis lagi," ucapnya lagi sembari tersenyum.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu, disaat seperti ini Ia melihat Luhan yang sebenarnya. Manja, penuh senyum saat seperti apapun.

Sehun juga memperhatikan Luhan dengan tatapan yang lain, Ia teringat akan kata-kata Donghae yang memintanya menjaga Luhan.

~ _ **Flashback**_ ~

" _Sehun-_ ah _.."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?" Sehun sedikit mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Donghae. Saat ini, Donghae memang sudah sadar. Namun Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak mengetahui nya, karena Donghae sendiri yang meminta Sehun merahasiakannya dari Luhan dan Chanyeol._

 _Sehun menggenggam tangan Donghae, "Kau ingin meminta apa dari ku?" tanya Sehun menunjukkan senyuman nya,_

" _Aku mohon, tolong jaga Luhan untuk ku."_

 **DEG !**

" _Jangan bercanda, Donghae-ya. Kau pasti bisa menjaganya lagi." Ujar Sehun menyemangati temannya itu._

" _Aku rasa aku tidak bisa menjaga nya lagi, aku mohon berjanjilah padaku, Sehun-ah, gantikan posisi ku dihatinya.."_

" _Yang benar saja! Sudahlah kau masih sakit jangan terlalu cerewet." Dengus Sehun._

 _ **Flashback**_ _ **End**_

" _Jadi inikah sebabnya kau meminta ku menjaga gadismu, Donghae-ya? Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya, dan menggantikan posisimu dihatinya."_ tekad Sehun dalam hati.

Ia melihat senyum tulus yang diberikan Luhan untuk Donghae, walaupun dengan air mata.

" _Akan kupastikan kau takkan menangis lagi, Park Luhan.."_ ujar Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Ayo pulang, Lu.." ajak Chanyeol memecah keheningan, Luhan menghapus air mata nya dan kembali tersenyum pada kakak kandung nya itu.

"ya, _oppa_." ujar Luhan.

"Sehun-ah, _kajja_.."

"Ya." Sahut Sehun, "Aku pulang dulu, Donghae-ya.." Sehun menoleh kearah pusara Donghae dan tersenyum tulus untuknya, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Luhan dan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Sebelumnya, HAAAAIIIIII.. berapa lama pheo menghilang? Lama ya? Dan tiba-tiba menuliskan kata hiatus di ff yang sedang on going.**

 **Mohon maaf, maaf sekaliiii, untuk sementara, ff yang sedang on going akan hiatus sampai pheo kembali mendapat pencerahan. Pheo sedang diserang penyakit mematikan yakni "kehilangan imajinasi", dikarenakan skripsi dan ujian yang bertubi-tubi.**

 **Pheo tau ff pheo gak sebagus ff author lain yang lebih senior dan lebih jago pulak.. tapi pheo berharap secercah harapan pheo yang takkan pernah terwujud yang tertuang dalam ff ini akan menjadi pelipur lara para readers yang mungkin kehabisan stok membaca. Hehe**

 **Pheo berterima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah mengikuti dan membaca karya-karya pheo, terima kasihhhhhhhhhhhh..**

 **Tenang, pheo akan tetap menyelesaikan ff yang sedang on going, terutama "Lie To Me" nya KyuMin.**

 **Untuk sementara, nikmatin selingan HunHan dulu yyaaaaa..**

 **Sampai ketemu, annyeooonggg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Pearl**

 **Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Kim Jong In**

 **Other Cast : Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Kim Jong Dae.**

 **Genderswitch (GS) for Uke, Drama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous..**_

"Jadi inikah sebabnya kau meminta ku menjaga gadismu, Donghae-ya? Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya, dan menggantikan posisimu dihatinya." _tekad Sehun dalam hati._

 _Ia melihat senyum tulus yang diberikan Luhan untuk Donghae, walaupun dengan air mata._

"Akan kupastikan kau takkan menangis lagi, Park Luhan.." _ujar Sehun dalam hatinya._

" _Ayo pulang, Lu.." ajak Chanyeol memecah keheningan, Luhan menghapus air mata nya dan kembali tersenyum pada kakak kandung nya itu._

" _Ya,_ oppa _." ujar Luhan._

" _Sehun-_ ah, kajja.."

" _Ya." Sahut Sehun, "Aku pulang dulu, Donghae-ya.." Sehun menoleh kearah pusara Donghae dan tersenyum tulus untuknya, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Luhan dan Chanyeol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai chagiyaa.." Jongin tiba-tiba datang merangkul Luhan dan ikut duduk dibangku taman begitu melihat gadis itu duduk disana sendirian.

"Mengganggu saja." dengus Luhan. Ia menutup novelnya dan beranjak pergi, namun Jongin menahan lengan nya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghindar dariku, Lu? Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu!" ujar Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, jadi berhenti mengejar ku, Jongin- _ssi_."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau masih mencintai pria tak bernyawa itu, hah!?"

Luhan menoleh dan melepaskan tangan nya dari cengkraman Jongin.

"Dia jauh lebih baik dari siapapun termasuk kau! Dan namanya Lee Donghae!" Luhan mengucap dengan penuh penekanan didalamnya.

"Tapi dia sudah mati!"

"Maaf, ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menginterupsi pertengkaran keduanya. Sehun datang menghampiri Jongin dan Luhan.

"Siapa kau?" Jongin balik bertanya dengan sinis.

"O-oh? Aku Oh Sehun.." Sehun mengulurkan tangan nya di iringi senyum manis.

"Kim Jongin." Balas Jongin pendek.

"Ehm, mungkin aku mengganggu. Tapi bolehkah aku tau apa yang membuat kalian bersitegang seperti ini?" tanya Sehun sopan.

"Apa pedulimu?" jawab Jongin dingin.

"Dia kekasih ku, Jongin- _ssi_." Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

 _ **DEG!**_

Baik Jongin maupun Sehun sama-sama terkejut dan menoleh kearah Luhan yang terlihat santai.

"E-eh?"

"Apa kau bilang!?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Dia kekasih ku." Ulang Luhan kalem.

"Lelucon apa ini? Lucu sekali." Ujar Jongin sambil tertawa keras,

"Aku serius, Jongin- _ssi_." Ucap Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih terkejut dengan ucapan gadis disamping nya ini.

"Aku tak akan percaya begitu saja." Desis Jongin.

Luhan hanya diam memandang Jongin yang menatap nya dengan tajam, namun sedetik kemudian gadis itu menarik tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dan melakukan hal yang tak terduga didepan mata Jongin. Mencium Sehun!

Sehun sendiri terkejut saat Luhan menarik tengkuknya dengan tiba-tiba dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah percaya, Jongin- _ssi_? Kau ingat aku tidak akan pernah mencium namja selain kekasih ku."

Jongin jelas saja diam seribu bahasa, ia tahu bahwa Luhan tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Walaupun Jongin tahu Luhan sering menjadikan banyak lelaki sebagai taruhan, namun tatapan tajam nya masih mengarah pada 2 orang didepan nya ini.

"Kau kekasih nya!?" Sehun terkejut saat dirinya mendapat pertanyaan secara spontan dari Jongin, pria itu terlihat gugup dan tanpa sadar membalas genggaman tangan Luhan dan mengatasi keterkejutan nya.

"Ya," jawab Sehun, membuat Jongin mengepalkan tangan nya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Aku rasa permasalahan kita sudah selesai. Jadi aku mohon padamu jangan lagi mengejarku, kekasih ku akan marah nanti." Ujar Luhan dengan seringainya. Ia menggandeng lengan Sehun dan berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk mendapatkan mu, Park Luhan. Lihat saja." Tekad Jongin seraya terus melihat punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf atas sikap ku tadi." Luhan langsung meminta maaf pada Sehun saat mereka sudah menjauh dari Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti situasi nya." Sehun tersenyum dengan gaya khas nya, namun Luhan hanya menatap nya dengan datar.

"Aku pergi dulu," pamit Luhan. Ia bersiap memasang _earphone_ dan beranjak pergi saat Sehun menahan lengan nya.

"Park Luhan.."

"Apa?"

"Aku serius dengan jawaban ku tadi."

 _ **DEG!**_

"Apa?"

"Aku serius ingin menjadi kekasih mu."

"Kau baru mengenalku, secepat itu kau menyatakan cinta?" Luhan berdecak dan melirik sinis kearah Sehun.

"Mungkin kita baru bertemu, tapi aku sudah lama mengenalmu dan mendengar semua tentang mu dari Donghae dan Chanyeol."

Luhan terdiam, memang masuk akal apa yang dikatakan oleh pria ini karena Luhan tahu Chanyeol dan Donghae bersahabat baik.

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi," putus Luhan lalu memasang earphone nya dan pergi.

Sehun memandang kepergian Seung Yoon yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sedikit sendu.

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu, kawan.." Sehun tersenyum sendiri kala mengingat Donghae dan Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang..." Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya disembarang tempat sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Sayang, ganti bajumu dan pergilah makan. _Eomma_ sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu," ujar _Eomma_ Luhan dengan lembut.

" _Ne_ , _eomma_. Beri aku waktu 5 menit.."

"Luhannie.." Chanyeol datang menghampiri Luhan, "Kepala sekolah menyampaikan pesan padaku, kau terpilih menjadi _Couple Of Dancer_ di festival Kyunghee."

"Aku tidak mau jika si anak menyebalkan bermarga 'Kim' itu yang menjadi pasangan ku."

"Bukan, pasangan mu Oh Sehun."

 _ **DEG!**_

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tidak tau? Sehun adalah _King_ _of_ _Dancer_ di Universitas nya di Jepang. Mungkin dia akan menggeser posisi Jongin disini." Ujar Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Luhan termenung.

"Sudahlah, ayo makan. Aku lapar." Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan yang masih termenung ke meja makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Black Pearl**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terlihat berjalan santai dikoridor dengan _earphone_ ditelinga nya dan sedikit menari-nari kecil mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang didengar nya. Gadis itu tak sadar bahwa seseorang memperhatikan nya dari sudut koridor.

"Luhan!" Chanyeol berlari kearah Luhan yang masih asyik dengan _earphone_ dan senandung kecil nya.

"Lu!" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Luhan dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Luhan menoleh dan melepas _earphone_ nya.

"Ada apa, _oppa_?" tanya nya heran.

Chanyeol mengatur nafas nya terlebih dahulu sebelum menatap adik kandungnya itu dengan tatapan antusias dan kemudian berbicara.

"Aku terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah kita di festival musik di Jepang." Ujar nya bersemangat.

" _Mwo_? _Jinjja_?!"

"Aku senang sekali.." Chanyeol dan Luhan berpelukan tanpa menyadari bahwa Sehun memperhatikan mereka berdua diujung koridor.

"Sehun- _ah_!" Chanyeol baru tersadar jika Sehun berdiri diujung koridor dengan melipat kedua tangan nya didepan dada, pria itu melambai dan mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk menghampiri nya, membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku sudah dengar." Sehun membungkam Chanyeol saat akan memberitahu kabar baik pada sahabat nya.

"Apa yang kau dengar?"

"Kau terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah kita di festival musik di Jepang."

"Dasar lelaki penguping." Dengus Luhan, Sehun menoleh kearah gadis itu dengan santai.

"Dan aku juga terpilih menjadi _couple_ _of_ _dancer_ di festival Kyunghee..," lanjut Sehun tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Luhan, "bersama mu, Nona Park."

"Hey hey.." Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ada perang dingin diantara adik dan sahabat nya, "Bagaimana jika kita latihan bersama? Diruang musik sore ini, kau juga tidak ada kelas lagi kan, Lu?" lanjut pria dengan lesung pipit itu.

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan juga tidak menggubris tatapan Sehun. Ia memasang kembali _earphone_ nya dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?" tanya Sehun sangsi, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul dan merangkul Sehun.

"Ne, dia selalu mendengarkan ku walaupun seperti nya dia terlihat tidak peduli." Jawab nya ceria.

"Baiklah, _kajja_.. aku lapar.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ya_! Kim Jongin.. kau sudah dengar festival Kyunghee bulan depan?" Jongdae menyeringai saat dia dan Jongin berada di kantin.

"Belum, tapi aku yakin aku terpilih menjadi _dancer_ utama nya," jawab Jongin pasti, Jongdae sendiri hanya berdecak dan menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Informasi yang kudengar, _dancer_ utama nya adalah Park Luhan dan Oh Sehun."

Jongin hampir saja tersedak kuah ramyun saat mendengar nama terakhir yang disebutkan Jongdae, "Oh Sehun?" ujar nya, Jongdae mengangguk.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Kenapa anak baru itu yang menjadi _dancer_ utama bersama Luhan? Aku tidak terima!"

Jongdae hanya menatap Jongin dengan datar, "Tidak ada guna nya kau memukul meja dan berteriak-teriak."

"Lantas? Aku harus protes pada siapa!? Aku tidak rela Luhan menari dengan laki-laki pecundang itu."

"Maaf, tapi siapa yang kau maksud ' _laki-laki_ _pecundang'_?" seorang pria yang kebetulan lewat didepan meja Jongin dan mendengar pembicaraan namja itu bertanya dengan sopan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima?" balas Jongin sengit.

"Tentu saja aku tidak terima." Ujar lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun. Sehun tak sengaja mendengar dengusan serta hinaan Jongin pada dirinya

"Sehun? ada apa?" Chanyeol datang menghampiri Sehun yang sedang beradu pandang dengan Jongin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Luhan dan teman-teman nya juga melihat dari arah lain.

"Lulu, lihat.. itu Chanyeol _oppa_ kan? Bersama Jongin, Jongdae dan pangeran tampan dari Jepang.." Baekhyun, teman Luhan yang terkenal centil berkata dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat sehingga Luhan memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Sepertinya mereka terlibat perang dingin, Lu.." sahut teman nya yang lain.

"Ayo pergi.." ujar Luhan, terlihat jelas wajah tak peduli walaupun ia tau bahwa itu _oppa_ nya.

"Begini saja, Sehun- _ssi_. Kau tidak terima karena aku menyebut mu dengan sebutan pecundang kan? Karena aku juga tidak terima kau menjadi pasangan Luhan di festival Kyunghee."

"Lalu, apa mau mu?" tanya Sehun, berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kita selesaikan ini dengan _battle_ _dance_."

" _Battle_ _dance_?" Chanyeol dan Jongdae membeo bersamaan, namun Jongin tak menghiraukan nya. Ia hanya memandang Sehun yang terlihat berfikir.

Sehun masih diam dan merenung, sebelum kemudian Ia mengangguk, "Baik, sore ini diruang musik. _Otthe_?"

"Setuju." Sahut Jongin, tersenyum dengan sinis sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_ , apa kau yakin?" tanya lelaki berlesung pipit yang juga menjadi kakak Luhan dan teman baiknya itu bertanya dengan ragu.

"Aku bertaruh bukan untuk Luhan." Jawab Sehun kalem.

"Lantas?"

"Kau akan tau kalau aku menang nanti."

"Ya! Kau.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kira-kira mereka tadi membicarakan apa ya?" Luhan mendengus sebal saat teman-teman nya kembali membicarakan perang dingin diantara 4 laki-laki yang cukup populer di Universitas mereka.

"Diamlah, Kim Minseok!" ujar Luhan dingin.

"Mungkin mereka membicarakan mu, Lu.. sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Jongin _oppa_ sangat tergila-gila padamu.." timpal Kyungsoo, membuat Luhan menepuk jidat nya perlahan dan menelungkupkan wajah nya dimeja kelas.

"Lu, kau masih ingat taruhan kita kan?" tanya Baekhyun

Luhan bersungut-sungut, "Taruhan apa?"

"Mangsa baru mu, pangeran tampan yang selalu bersama Chanyeol _oppa_."

"Apa?"

" _Ya!_ Kau lupa pembicaraan kita dikantin beberapa hari lalu?" tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Iya, iya aku ingat.," sahut Luhan jengah, "Nanti saja kita bicarakan lagi, aku harus bertemu dengan Chanyeol _oppa_. Sampai besok." Lanjut nya.

 **.**

 **.**

Musik mengalun dengan begitu merdu yang berasal dari satu ruangan, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang menari dengan lincah mengikuti alunan musik yang menggema, sedang seorang lelaki lain hanya memperhatikan sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat teman nya yang sedang berlatih.

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau yakin ingin berduel dengan Kim Jongin?" Sehun tersenyum menghadapi pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar terus diulangi nya.

"Yeol, aku sudah mendengar pertanyaan itu paling tidak 15 kali dalam satu jam ini," ejek nya.

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban Sehun, "Aku hanya khawatir, Kim Jongin adalah _King_ _of_ _Dancer_ di Universitas ini. Ini bukan Jepang, Sehun.."

"Aku tahu," sahut Sehun, "Ini memang bukan Jepang."

"Ayo kita mulai, _oppa_." Chanyeol dan Sehun terlonjak kaget melihat Luhan yang muncul dengan sangat tiba-tiba.

" _YA!_ Lu, kau membuat ku terkejut saja.." ujar Chanyeol, Luhan hanya menghadapi nya dengan santai.

"Aku bosan mendengar kalian bicara."

Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Kau? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Baru saja. Ayo cepat, kau bilang tadi kita akan latihan, kau mulai dulu, _oppa_.." sahut Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Sehun masih berusaha mengatasi rasa keterkejutan mereka karena kedatangan Luhan yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Namun belum sempat mereka mengadakan latihan, Jongin datang bersama Jongdae dan para mahasiswa yang memang ingin melihat pertarungan antara Jongin dan Sehun. Hanya Luhan yang terlihat bingung dengan keadaan ini.

" _Chagiya_ , kau datang untuk melihat ku mengalahkan pria ini?" sapa Jongin pada Luhan.

" _Chagiya_? Kau lupa kalau dia pacar ku?" balas Sehun sinis.

"Hahh.." Jongin mendengus sebal mendengar ocehan Sehun, Luhan tersentak dan menoleh kearah laki-laki Jepang itu yang tak sadar mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Ia teringat bahwa mereka memang berpacaran diatas kepura-puraan, maka Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas nya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai." Tukas Jongdae tak sabar, "Kalian yang datang harus menjadi juri dalam pertandingan ini."

"Sebenar nya apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Luhan bingung, Chanyeol segera menarik lengan gadis itu untuk berdiri disamping nya.

"Mereka akan _battle_ _dance_." Jelas Chanyeol.

" _Battle_ _dance_?"

"Yang menang nanti akan menjadi pasangan mu di festival Kyunghee,"

" _Mwo_?"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin berpasangan dengan Jongin, setidak nya dukung lah Sehun." ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit berbisik.

Luhan terdiam dan mulai fokus memperhatikan 2 lelaki yang sedang memperebutkan posisi couple dancer pasangan nya.

"Lu, kenapa disini ramai sekali? Ouh, _annyeong_ , Chanyeol _oppa_.." Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun berdiri disamping Luhan dan tersenyum centil pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kaku melihat tingkah genit Baekhyun.

"Mereka sedang apa sih?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Diam dan perhatikan saja." Sahut Luhan ketus.

Chanyeol menatap heran adiknya dan melihat kelakuan teman-teman Luhan yang begitu centil, _'Kenapa sifat teman-teman nya berbanding terbalik dengan adikku?'_ batin Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin didepan sana saling melempar tatapan dingin satu sama lain.

"Benar kau tidak mau menyerah sebelum kita mulai?" ledek Jongin, Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Dasar _namja_ sombong," gumam nya.

 **.**

"Baiklah, aku akan nyalakan musik nya. Bertanding dengan sportif, _arra_? Mulai dari kau, Jongin- _ah_." Jelas Jongdae, Jongin mengangguk.

Musik mulai mengalun dengan keras nya, para penonton pun semakin banyak yang berdatangan karena penasaran, sebagian lagi karena ingin melihat Sehun menari di muka umum untuk pertama kali nya semenjak Ia pindah.

Jongin menyeringai sinis dan mulai menari mengikuti alunan musik yang _upbeat_. Sehun terus memperhatikan Jongin dan ikut memuji bakat menari laki-laki sombong itu. Sampai pada akhir nya Sehun terkejut melihat Jongin mendekat dan menunjuk tepat dihidung mancung nya.

Sehun dengan sigap mengatasi keterkejutannya dan segera memasuki arena _battle_ diiringi teriakan histeris para mahasiswi yang mengelu-elukan nama nya. Dengan lincah, lelaki pindahan dari Jepang itu menari dengan indah, bagaikan ada nyawa tersendiri pada kaki nya saat Ia menari.

Luhan sendiri terkejut dengan gerakan yang Sehun peragakan sekarang, _'Kenapa gerakan nya sama persis dengan Donghae oppa?'_ batin nya. Tak lama kemudian musik berhenti dan menandakan acara _battle_ telah usai.

"Kita akan mulai _voting_ sekarang," ujar Jongdae, "Kalian hanya tinggal menulis nama pilihan kalian dan masukkan dalam kotak ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah menghitung semua jumlah suara yang masuk dan juga aku telah mendapatkan nilai perolehan suara dari masing-masing kandidat. Akan ku umumkan sekarang.."

"Perolehan suara yang didapatkan Kim Jongin adalah.. 33 suara ..." Jongin tersenyum miring dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan merendahkan, Sehun hanya diam tanpa ekspresi, "Dan perolehan suara yang didapatkan Oh Sehun adalah..."

Jongdae sengaja menggantungkan kata-kata nya, membuat Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Luhan dan juga para mahasiswa yang datang melihat aksi mereka ikut berdebar.

"Perolehan suara Oh Sehun adalah..., 38 suara."

Riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan histeris para gadis yang bisa dipastikan memilih Sehun ikut bersorak merayakan kemenangan Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum miring pada Jongin yang mengepalkan tangan nya penuh dendam.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat nya, tanpa disangka Sehun menghampiri Luhan diikuti tatapan tajam dari Jongin.

"Diam dan ikuti saja," bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan, sehingga hanya gadis itu yang bisa mendengar nya. Setelah sekilas melirik Jongin, tanpa diduga Sehun mencium kening Luhan cukup lama, membuat Chanyeol terkesiap dan juga terdengar teriakan-teriakan kecewa dari para fans Sehun. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun, teman Luhan yang berdiri tepat disamping nya.

Sehun juga membuat teriakan lebih bergemuruh lagi karena setelah mencium Luhan, Ia dengan segera menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan nya sembari tersenyum sinis pada Jongin. Luhan sebenar nya ingin melawan, namun mengingat perkataan Sehun tadi lebih baik Ia menunda dulu sesi tanya jawab dengan pria ini.

"Ayo, sayang.." ujar Sehun lembut, lalu menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap nya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

" _YA!_ Oh Sehun?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Haaii lagi.. pheo tau, di chap sebelumnya itu banyak sekali typo yang tidak enak dilihat.. pheo mencoba memperbaikinya. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya.**

 **Fyi, ff ini sebenernya sudah tamat dengan cast yang berbeda, itu sebabnya banyak kesalahan dalam penyebutan nama, mohon dimaklum.**

 **Pheo akan tetap melanjutkan ff yang ongoing, seperti yang pheo bilang, tapi pheo butuh waktu. Dan mudah2an readers semua setia menanti dengan selingan ff ini..**

 **Oke, terima kasih yang udah sempetin review dan mampir kesini, samapai ketemu di chap depan.. ppaiiiii**

 **Wanna review, please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2017**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Pearl**

 **Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Kim Jong In**

 **Other Cast : Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Kim Jong Dae.**

 **Genderswitch (GS) for Uke, Drama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous..**_

 _Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat nya, tanpa disangka Sehun menghampiri Luhan diikuti tatapan tajam dari Jongin._

" _Diam dan ikuti saja," bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan, sehingga hanya gadis itu yang bisa mendengar nya. Setelah sekilas melirik Jongin, tanpa diduga Sehun mencium kening Luhan cukup lama, membuat Chanyeol terkesiap dan juga terdengar teriakan-teriakan kecewa dari para fans Sehun. Terlebih lagi Baekhyun, teman Luhan yang berdiri tepat disamping nya._

 _Sehun juga membuat teriakan lebih bergemuruh lagi karena setelah mencium Luhan, Ia dengan segera menarik Luhan kedalam pelukan nya sembari tersenyum sinis pada Jongin. Luhan sebenar nya ingin melawan, namun mengingat perkataan Sehun tadi lebih baik Ia menunda dulu sesi tanya jawab dengan pria ini._

" _Ayo, sayang.." ujar Sehun lembut, lalu menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap nya dengan penuh tanda tanya._

"YA _! Oh Sehun?!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau gila!?" Luhan langsung melancarkan aksi protes nya begitu Sehun berhenti di _practice_ _room_.

"Apa?"

"Mencium dan memelukku didepan banyak orang, hah?!" seru Luhan, Sehun hanya membalas nya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Aku melakukan itu semua untuk seseorang."

"Apa?"

Manik mata Sehun menatap bola mata Luhan yang berwarna coklat kehitaman, "Kau tahu alasan ku menyanggupi tantangan laki-laki sombong itu?" tanya nya, Luhan menggeleng, terkesiap dengan tatapan Sehun yang begitu dalam.

"Aku melakukan semua ini, demi Donghae."

 _ **DEG!**_

Tanpa sadar, Luhan mundur satu langkah setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir pria didepan nya.

"A-apa kau bilang!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Donghae ingin sekali berduel dengan Kim Jongin, gerakan yang kupakai tadi adalah gerakan nya. Sayang nya Jongin terlalu takut untuk _battle_ _dance_ dengan Donghae." Saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan duduk bersebelahan disudut ruang latihan sembari meluruskan kaki-kaki mereka.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan, terkesan cuek, namun didalam kepala nya muncul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat nya penasaran.

Sehun menolehkan kepala nya kesebelah kanan, tempat Luhan berada, "Aku berjanji padanya untuk menjaga mu dan juga Chanyeol. Itu alasan ku kembali ke Korea."

"Hanya itu?"

"3 dari 4 alasan ku hanya karena itu, selebih nya karena keinginan orang tua ku." Sahut Sehun seadanya. "Kau tahu..,"

"Tidak."

"Aish, aku belum selesai bicara," Sehun mendengus mendengar Luhan menyela ucapannya, "Saat kau bilang pada laki-laki sombong itu bahwa aku adalah kekasih mu, aku senang... Setidaknya, aku sudah memenuhi salah satu permintaan Donghae."

Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan yang sedang melihatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Ia berdiri dan mengacak-acak pelan rambut Luhan.

"Aku harap kau tidak menarik kata-kata mu itu, Lu.." ujar laki-laki itu lagi, Ia berjalan menuju daun pintu, berniat keluar. Namun baru tiga langkah berjalan, Ia membalikkan badannya 180 derajat dan menatap Luhan yang masih terpaku dengan senyuman miring, "Ah, ya.. jangan lupa untuk meneraktirku jika kau sudah mendapatkan uang taruhannya."

" _Mwo_?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau darimana saja tadi?" tanya Chanyeol begitu melihat batang hidung lelaki yang sedari tadi sedang diumpatnya memasuki ruang musik, tempat diadakannya _battle_ _dance_ tadi. Namun sekarang hanya ada Chanyeol dan _saxephone_ nya didalam ruangan itu.

Sehun hanya membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan cengirannya, Chanyeol mendengus. Namun matanya kembali tertuju pada daun pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka, lalu beralih menatap Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mana Luhan?"

Sehun menoleh sebentar kearah pintu sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kedua bahu nya, tanda bahwa Ia tidak tahu.

"Aish, kan tadi dia bersama mu?" desak Chanyeol lagi.

"Kami berpisah tadi," jawab Sehun santai. Chanyeol terdiam menatap lelaki keluarga Oh itu yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan mp3 nya, berniat memulai latihan.

"Sehun- _ah_?" panggil Chanyeol, membuat Sehun gagal menyetel musik dan menoleh kearah lelaki berlesung pipit itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau berpacaran dengan Luhan?"

 _ **DEG!**_

" _Mwo_?" Sehun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Nada dari pertanyaan Chanyeol cukup ambigu, entah Ia sedang bertanya sebagai sahabat nya, atau sebagai kakak Luhan? Entahlah.

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak," jawab Sehun akhirnya, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Jika kau bertanya sebagai temanku, maka aku akan menjawab 'iya', tapi kalau kau menanyakannya sebagai kakak dari Park Luhan , maka aku akan menjawab 'tidak'."

" _Ya!"_

"Sudahlah, ayo latihan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brak!**_

Jongin melempar tas dan kunci mobil nya ke sembarang tempat begitu Ia memasuki rumah nya.

" _Eomma_! Aku lapar!" pekik Jongin, _Ahjumma_ Lee –asisten rumah tangga Jongin- datang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Nyonya sedang menemani Presdir bertemu dengan Presdir Lim, Tuan muda.."

"Aku sudah lapar, cepat siapkan makanan!" ujar Jongin acuh, _Ahjumma_ Lee hanya tersenyum sabar.

"Makanan nya sudah siap, Tuan muda.." jawab wanita paruh baya itu. Jongin melenggang tanpa dosa melewati asisten rumah tangga nya dan pergi keruang makan.

Dikepalanya masih berputar jelas kejadian dimana Ia dipermalukan, atau lebih tepat nya mempermalukan diri sendiri. Ia kalah? Seorang Kim Jongin, kalah dari saingan barunya?

"Bodoh!" umpat Jongin, mungkin ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa kalah?!" rutuknya, makan malam yang tadi Ia ributkan pun malah tidak disentuh sama sekali. Mulut nya sibuk komat-kamit mengumpat nama seorang pria yang sekarang masuk dalam daftar 'Orang yang Paling Dibenci Kim Jongin'.

"Jonginnie~ sudah pulang?" Jongin tersentak dari pikirannya ketika melihat dua figur orang dewasa berdiri didekat meja makan.

"Ah? _Appa_ , _Eomma_.." sapa Jongin.

"Kenapa kau mengacak-acak makanan mu?" tanya Tuan Kim heran, Jongin tersenyum salah tingkah menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak selera makan, _Appa_.."

"Aneh, tadi bibi Lee bilang kau berteriak lapar setibanya dirumah?"

Tanpa diminta, wajah Jongin merona mendengar sangkalan ibunya, Ia mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup.

"Engg... _Eomma_ , _Appa_.. Aku kekamar dulu.." Jongin membungkuk singkat pada kedua orang tuanya dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya dilantai dua.

"Dasar anak aneh.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan!" seorang gadis berteriak histeris dari pintu begitu melihat temannya tengah duduk manis disalah satu bangku sambil membaca novel tebalnya. Gadis yang dipanggil tadi hanya melirik dari sudut ekor matanya, tak berniat membalas sapaan gadis itu.

"Hey, Lu..." gadis itu –Baekhyun- duduk disebelah bangku Luhan dan menatap nya dengan antusias.

"Apa?"

"Jadi.., kau sudah berpacaran dengan _Prince_ Japan?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, Luhan melirik sinis dan tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku kalah taruhan lagi.." keluh Baekhyun, Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali membaca novelnya.

"Ehem.." dua gadis itu mendongak, melihat siapa yang sedang menyapa mereka.

Baekhyun jelas terpengarah melihat kedatangan makhluk yang tak seharusnya masuk kedalam kelas mereka, sedangkan Luhan menaikkan salah satu alis nya dan menatap makhluk itu seakan-akan bertanya, 'Mau-apa-kau-datang-kemari?'

"Sehun _oppa_!" pekik Baekhyun, membuat Luhan disebelah nya terkejut dan reflek menutup telinga sebelah kanannya mendengar pekikan Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi Baekhyun yang menurut pendapatnya kelewat ecxited. Lelaki itu menarik salah satu bangku dan duduk persis dihadapan gadis itu.

" _Oppa_! Sehun _oppa_! Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Luhan? Kenapa kemarin kau menciumnya?" Baekhyun segera memberondong Sehun dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang membuat Sehun tertegun memandangnya.

Luhan melempar deathglare andalannya pada Baekhyun, "Diam, Byun Baekhyun!"

Mendengar peringatan pertama sekaligus tatapan tajam dari Luhan, membuat Baekhyun merengut dan mempoutkan bibir nya.

" _Arra_ , _arraseo_.. _Oppa_ , benar kau berpacaran dengan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, namun kali ini lebih terdengar lembut, membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua gadis dihadapannya.

"Ya, memang nya kenapa?"

"Woahhh, benarkah? _Oppa_ , dia ini dingin sekali.. dia pernah tersenyum padamu tidak? Aish, pasti tidak pernah.. aku hanya melihat nya tersenyum pada satu laki-laki disini, jadi kau mungkin akan cemburu.." ujar Baekhyun lagi sembari menunjuk Luhan yang sekarang sudah memasang _earphone_ ditelinga nya, malas mendengar ocehan temannya itu.

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol _oppa_." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban gadis yang menurutnya bawel dan kekanakan. Namun hatinya membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Sejak Ia pindah kesini, Sehun jarang melihat Luhan tersenyum. Ia hanya melihat Luhan mengubah sedikit sifat dingin nya hanya pada saat didepan Chanyeol.

"Ah~ ya.. _Oppa_ mu meminta ku menagih hutang latihan yang batal kemarin. Setelah kelas terakhir mu kita bertemu di ruang latihan.." jelas Sehun, hampir saja Ia lupa niat nya datang kekelas 'kekasih' nya itu.

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari novel yang sedang dibaca nya. Sehun kembali tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisi nyamannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa makan." Ujarnya sembari mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

" _Aigoo_ , _aigoo_.. kenapa dia keren sekali! Lulu, aku ikut melihat mu latihan ya? Aku mohon.. Aku boleh ikut kan? Kumohonn.." Baekhyun memasang _puppy_ _eyes_ dan wajah _aegyo_ nya, berusaha memohon pada Luhan. Namun yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Sibuk dengan dunia novelnya, _'Tanpa kubilang 'iya' pun dia tetap akan ikut.'_ Batin Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaaaaa~ Chanyeol _oppa_! _Prince_ Japan!" sekali lagi, Luhan menutup sebelah telinganya karena gendang telinganya terganggu oleh pekikan perempuan centil disebelahnya. Dua pria yang berada didalam ruangan itupun terkejut mendengar teriakan nyaring seorang gadis didepan pintu ruang latihan _dance_.

Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun –gadis itu- dan berjalan masuk menghampiri Chanyeol dan Sehun, dua lelaki yang tadi diteriaki Baekhyun dengan heboh nya. Tentu saja, tak menunggu lama, Baekhyun segera menyusul Luhan dengan mata berbinar. Sungguh beruntung dirinya bisa 'berteman' dengan seorang Park Luhan.

Chanyeol sendiri sedang menatap tajam Luhan, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Luhan membawa Baekhyun dalam sesi latihan pribadi mereka. Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu dan menaruh tasnya disudut ruangan. Sehun sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kaku untuk merespon tingkah 'abnormal' Baekhyun.

"Ayo mulai latihan, anggap saja dia tidak ada." Ujar Luhan sembari menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya, yang ditunjuk tidak menyadari apa-apa, terlalu senang bisa berkumpul dengan orang-orang populer seperti Sehun, Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang mulai duluan.." sahut Chanyeol, mengambil _saxephone_ nya dan mulai meniupkan not-not nada menjadi sebuah lagu yang terdengar merdu. Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama menatap lelaki Park itu dengan tatapan kagum. Namun tidak bagi Luhan, gadis itu malah menatap kakak kandungnya dengan tajam dan menilai, terlihat keseriusan diwajah manisnya.

"Sebentar, _oppa_." Potong Luhan, membuat permainan _saxephone_ Chanyeol berhenti ditengah jalan dan juga membuat Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap nya dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku pikir tidak ada yang salah dengan lagunya," komentar Sehun.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau mengganti nada terakhir mu tadi dengan nada 'fa', _oppa_.. itu terdengar lebih natural. Dan coba mainkan dengan sedikit lebih lembut, dengan perasaan mu dan juga hatimu, anggap saja jika kau sedang mengalaminya.." ujar Luhan, mengabaikan komentar Sehun. Chanyeol mencerna sebentar perkataan Luhan sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Akan kucoba sekali lagi.."

Kali ini, Chanyeol mengulang kembali permainan _saxephone_ nya sesuai dengan anjuran Luhan. Benar saja, alunan musik yang keluar dari suara benda panjang itu terdengar lebih merdu dan halus. Benar-benar suara yang mewakili perasaan seseorang. Sehun dan Baekhyun kembali terkesiap mendengar permainan _saxephone_ Chanyeol yang kali ini terdengar... Entahlah, lebih menjiwai mungkin? Seseorang yang awam tentang musik seperti mereka pun pasti tahu bahwa permainan Chanyeol lebih bagus dari sebelumnya.

"Woahhh, _oppa_.. hebat sekali.." seru Baekhyun kagum, mulutnya terbuka lebar, masih terkagum-kagum. Luhan dan Chanyeol sendiri saling memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri masih terpaku.

Luhan berjalan menuju ketengah, bergantian dengan Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk disamping Sehun.

"Semangat, Lulu!" hanya Baekhyun yang memberi suara secara frontal. Gadis itu mulai menyetel musik sebuah lagu boyband terkenal, 'Evanesce' dari Super Junior, dan mulai menari sesuai dengan perasaan dan lirik yang keluar dari lagu tersebut. Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertegun didalam pikiran mereka masing-masing sambil terus memperhatikan Luhan.

"Chanyeol- _ah_."

"Dia seorang _lyrical_ _dancer_ , kalau itu yang mau kau tau," sela Chanyeol tanpa melewatkan sedikit pun tarian adiknya, Luhan memang selalu mengagumkan.

" _Lyrical_ _dancer_?"

"Ya, dia selalu membuat orang lain terkagum-kagum karena dia menari berdasarkan lirik dan perasaan sebuah lagu, aku saja ingin menangis sekarang.. Bahkan dulu pernah ada agensi yang menawarkan kontrak padanya, tapi dia tolak." Jelas Chanyeol lagi, Sehun menoleh dengan pandangan kagum kearah Luhan.

.

 _ **Prok~ prok~ prok~**_

.

"Lulu! _Daebak_!" teriak Baekhyun histeris. Luhan hanya merespon dengan datar, Ia mengusap peluh yang mengalir dipelipis nya dan menerima botol pemberian Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "Tarian yang sangat mengagumkan,"

"Terima kasih," balas Luhan.

Sehun memandang sebentar kearah Luhan yang sedang tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol, dalam hati Ia membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Dia benar-benar hanya tersenyum pada kakaknya, bahkan dia tidak tersenyum saat aku beri dia air tadi.." cibir Sehun pelan.

" _Prince_ Japan.. _fighting_!" teriak Baekhyun lagi, Sehun kembali tersenyum kaku sementara matanya kembali melirik Luhan yang kali ini menatapnya, setidaknya pandangan Luhan tidak sedatar tadi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya Ia menyetel musik dari boyband yang sama dengan Luhan tadi, hanya saja lagu yang disetel Eunhyuk adalah 'I Wanna Love You'.

Luhan terpengarah, memandang pria yang mulai meliukkan tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara kagum sekaligus heran. Chanyeol sendiri tersenyum sesekali, mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Luhan tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol lirih, Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sebentar sebelum melirik kakaknya itu dari sudut ekor matanya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Aish, lihat disana, kekasihmu itu sedang menari,"

"Kekasih?" ulang Luhan bingung, sedetik kemudian Ia seperti dihantam batu dikepalanya. Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih asyik dengan dunianya ditengah sana, tatapan tajam dan menusuk yang takkan pernah disadari Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut bersama kami tidak?"

"Kau gila ya? Aku membawa mobil sendiri."

"Ya kalau begitu kau ikuti kami saja," sahut Chanyeol asal.

"Lain kali saja aku berkunjung kerumahmu, sampaikan salamku untuk _Eommonim_ dan _Aboenim_.." ujar Sehun, Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Lulu, aku ikut denganmu sampai halte bis ya?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Hm,"

"Memang rumahmu tidak searah dengan mereka?" tanya Sehun heran.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, rumahku didekat Apartemen Samsung- _dong_."

"Apartemen?" ulang Sehun, "Kalau begitu kau kuantar saja, bagaimana? Kebetulan aku lewat sana."

" _Jinjjayo_?"

"Itu lebih baik, Baek.. jika sudah sampai rumah kabari aku, kami pergi dulu.." Luhan tersenyum sekilas sebelum melambai dan berbalik lebih dulu.

"Kami pergi dulu, Sehun- _ah_ , Baekhyun- _ssi_.."

"Hati-hati mengemudi, _oppa_."

"Ya."

Baekhyun dan Sehun masih menatap kepergian Chanyeol dan Luhan sebelum akhirnya Sehun menatap Baekhyun.

"Ayo."

"Ya, _oppa_.." jawab Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku masih penasaran," ujar Chanyeol yang menatap Luhan yang sedang memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Tentang?"

"Kau dan Sehun.."

"Aish," dengus Luhan, " _Oppa_.."

"Benarkah kalian berpacaran? Atau Sehun salah satu korban taruhanmu?" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik, memotong ucapan Luhan sebelum gadis itu mengungkapkan alibinya.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol sebentar sebelum merebahkan kursinya, supaya bisa merileks tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Aku menemukan diri Donghae _oppa_ dalam dirinya.." lirih Luhan pelan, Chanyeol tertegun menatap adiknya yang masih menutup matanya dan mulai bernafas dengan teratur. Mungkin tertidur.

"Adik kecilku yang malang.." gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil, dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ku fikir hubungan kalian berdua tidak baik.." ujar Sehun seraya membuka percakapan.

"Apa?"

"Kau dan Luhan," ujar Sehun lagi, melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun yang duduk manis disampingnya.

"Luhan? Maksud _oppa_ karena dia selalu bersikap acuh dan dingin padaku?"

"Hm,"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Awalnya dia tidak seperti itu, dia gadis yang cukup ceria. Apalagi kalau sedang bersama Donghae _oppa_.."

"Donghae?"

"Ya, kekasih Luhan yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

"Ah~" Sehun mengangguk paham, namun Ia masih ingin mendengar lebih banyak cerita lagi tentang Luhan, "Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia berubah drastis, menjadi dingin dan acuh. Tapi aku sangat tahu, Luhan berubah seperti ini hanya untuk menutupi kerapuhannya, kesedihannya. Dia sangat mencintai Donghae _oppa_ , aku sendiri saja tidak pernah berfikir Donghae _oppa_ akan pergi secepat ini.." jelas Baekhyun.

' _Aku juga berfikir seperti itu,'_ batin Sehun.

"Aku tahu Luhan terluka, dan sikapnya yang dingin itu hanya sebuah topeng. Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sikapnya yang sekarang. Karena jauh dilubuk hatinya, Park Luhan yang kukenal adalah Park Luhan yang mempunyai hati yang lembut, dan aku bisa merasakannya."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ternyata kau gadis yang baik,"

"Terima kasih," ujar Baekhyun, "Ah, belok kiri didepan sana, _oppa_."

"Baiklah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Black Pearl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Park Luhan!"

"Aish, dia lagi.." Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Hei." Orang itu menahan bahu Luhan yang langsung ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Kim Jongin- _ssi_?!" tanya Luhan tajam.

"Aish, kenapa galak sekali, _chagiyaa_?" ujar Jongin menggoda.

"Katakan saja apa mau mu dan cepat pergi dari sini," balas Luhan ketus.

"Aku tidak mau pergi."

"Kau ca-"

"Luhannie!" ucapan Luhan terhenti karena seseorang memanggil nya dari ujung koridor.

Luhan dan Jongin menoleh menatap sumber suara, dan betapa lega nya Luhan saat tahu bahwa salah satu temannya berteriak menyapanya dan melambai padanya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit gadis itu, tanpa mendengar jawaban Jongin, Ia segera melangkah meninggalkan pria itu dan menghampiri temannya.

"Kau menyelamatkan ku, Kyungsoo- _ya_.. terima kasih," desis Luhan lega, namun Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mendengar suara nya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah, ayo kekelas."

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar suara pria didepan mereka, Luhan pikir itu adalah Jongin yang kembali mengejarnya, namun ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena Sehun yang menyapanya.

"Orang gila menghadangku," jawab Luhan asal, Sehun mengernyit.

"Siapa? Laki-laki sombong itu?"

"Hm."

"Lain kali bilang padaku kalau pria itu menghalangimu."

"Bagaimana aku mau bilang padamu kalau dia seperti hantu yang tiba-tiba datang." ujar Luhan kesal, Sehun tersenyum dan mengusap peluh yang mengalir dipelipis gadis itu.

"Maka dari itu jangan jauh-jauh dariku, ayo."

"Hei!" Luhan memekik tak terima saat lengannya ditarik begitu saja tanpa persetujuan, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mematung melihat pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun, dan sekarang dua orang itu malah meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" _Ya!"_

"Sudah sampai..." ujar Sehun saat tiba didepan kelas Luhan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, sudah sana." usir Luhan sarkatis, pria itu kembali mengulum senyum.

"Berikan ponselmu."

"Apa?"

"Berikan saja." tukas Sehun tak sabar, dengan setengah hati Luhan memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun.

Sehun mengutak-atik ponsel putih itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengembalikannya lagi kepada sang empunya.

"Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi aku. Aku sudah menyimpan nomer ponselku. Mengerti, sayang?" ujar Sehun sambil mengerling nakal, membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Bermimpi saja kau!"

"Aku pergi," Sehun kembali tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan mengecup kening Luhan, membuat gadis itu terpengarah untuk beberapa saat. Mencerna perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh pria itu beberapa detik yang lalu, bahkan gadis itu tak menyadari kalau Sehun sudah pergi dan menyisakan dirinya yang masih mematung didepan pintu kelasnya, tanpa sadar rona kemerahan muncul dikedua pipinya.

"Aish!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menyusuri jalan setapak disebuah gang kecil yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju rumahnya, langkah kakinya begitu lesu karena lelah yang menderanya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi membuat rona merah itu kembali datang.

"Aish, kenapa aku malah memikirkan laki-laki itu?" rutuk Luhan, menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu.

Tanpa diduga, seseorang berpakaian hitam yang entah datang darimana menarik lengan Luhan dan sontak membuat gadis itu terkejut bukan main. Sosok itu langsung memojokkannya kedinding terdekat dan tanpa izin membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, membuat gadis itu terbelalak mendapat serangan yang tiba-tiba. Orang asing itu melumat bibir mungil Luhan dan menyesapnya dengan kasar, bahkan menggigit bibir bawah Luhan saat dirasa tak ada respon apapun dari gadis itu.

"Akhmmmppth." Luhan meringis tertahan, ia yakin sudut bibirnya berdarah karena rasa perih terus menjalar, membuat sekitar bibirnya mati rasa, namun nampaknya orang asing ini tidak peduli sama sekali, malah makin beringas memakan bibir Luhan yang sudah dipastikan membengkak.

Luhan mencoba melepaskan kungkungan orang itu dengan cara memukul pundaknya cukup keras, dalam hati ia menyesal memilih pulang sendirian dan melewati gang kecil ini. Jika tahu akan jadi seperti ini, Luhan tidak akan segan-segan menerima ajakan Sehun tadi untuk pulang bersamanya.

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama –menurut Luhan, orang asing itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap gadis itu dengan intens.

Luhan masih tertunduk dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, setelah dirasa cukup ia mendongak dan menatap tajam orang itu, namun...

"K-kau..!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue..**

 **Haaaooo.. pheo datang..**

 **FF ini mungkin akan selesai di chapter 4 atau lima ya, tergantung keadaan.. hehe.**

 **Dan karna ff ini selingan dikala hiatus, maka pheo gak akan lama mengupdate per chapter nya.**

 **Jangan lupa review**

 **See u next chap^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2017**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Pearl**

 **Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Kim Jong In**

 **Other Cast : Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Kim Jong Dae.**

 **Genderswitch (GS) for Uke, Drama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous..**_

 _Tanpa diduga, seseorang berpakaian hitam yang entah datang darimana menarik lengan Luhan dan sontak membuat gadis itu terkejut bukan main. Sosok itu langsung memojokkannya kedinding terdekat dan tanpa izin membenturkan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, membuat gadis itu terbelalak mendapat serangan yang tiba-tiba. Orang asing itu melumat bibir mungil Luhan dan menyesapnya dengan kasar, bahkan menggigit bibir bawah Luhan saat dirasa tak ada respon apapun dari gadis itu._

" _Akhmmmppth." Luhan meringis tertahan, ia yakin sudut bibirnya berdarah karena rasa perih terus menjalar, membuat sekitar bibirnya mati rasa, namun nampaknya orang asing ini tidak peduli sama sekali, malah makin beringas memakan bibir Luhan yang sudah dipastikan membengkak._

 _Luhan mencoba melepaskan kungkungan orang itu dengan cara memukul pundaknya cukup keras, dalam hati ia menyesal memilih pulang sendirian dan melewati gang kecil ini. Jika tahu akan jadi seperti ini, Luhan tidak akan segan-segan menerima ajakan Sehun tadi untuk pulang bersamanya._

 _Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama –menurut Luhan, orang asing itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap gadis itu dengan intens._

 _Luhan masih tertunduk dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, setelah dirasa cukup ia mendongak dan menatap tajam orang itu, namun..._

" _K-kau..!?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap horor pada pria didepannya. Ya, pria. Dan pria yang baru saja menciumnya tanpa izin adalah...Jongin.

"Sudah kuduga, bibirmu manis." ujar Jongin seduktif sembari menjilat bibirnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kau gila, huh!?" bentak Luhan.

"Ya, aku gila karena kau."

"Mau apa kau, Kim Jongin!? Lepaskan aku!" Luhan mencoba menghempas tangan Jongin yang sedang mencekal tangannya, namun kekuatan Jongin lebih besar dan sudah dipastikan Jongin tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Tidak semudah itu, _chagiya_..." ujar Jongin, kembali ingin melumat bibir Luhan namun dengan cepat gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya hingga bibir Jongin mencium pipinya.

Jongin tersenyum miring dan dengan paksa menekan kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, menyuruh gadis itu menatapnya.

"Aku tidak suka penolakan jika kau mau tahu." ucap pria itu dingin, kembali melumat bibir gadis yang masih bersikeras menolaknya mati-matian.

"Leppmmthh... ppassstth!"

"Akh!" Jongin melepas ciuman dan juga kungkungannya begitu saja saat Luhan menendang tubuh bagian selatan pria itu dengan lututnya, membuat rasa nyeri dan sakit datang begitu saja hingga membuat pria itu jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi area selangkangannya. Luhan yang melihatnya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa meninggalkan Jongin yang memanggilnya dengan penuh amarah.

"LUHAN!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Brak!**_

 _ **.**_

"Astaga!" Chanyeol terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu, laki-laki berlesung pipit itu reflek menoleh dan terheran-heran mendapati Luhan yang bersandar dipintu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan juga wajah yang pucat seputih kertas.

"Lu, kau kena- Hei!" Chanyeol makin terkejut saat tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lu, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung, memegang dagu gadis kecilnya agar menatapnya, detik selanjutnya mata pria itu membuat saat mendapati sudut bibir Luhan yang berdarah.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bibirmu?"

" _Oppa_..." Luhan mulai menangis sesenggukan, membuat Chanyeol makin bingung dengan kejadian sebenarnya. Chanyeol makin terkejut saat Luhan merosot begitu saja dari pelukannya.

"Lu! Astaga! _Eomma_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak _eomma_ , sayang? Kenapa dia belum bangun juga..." ujar Nyonya Park sembari mengusap surai madu anak bungsunya yang masih belum sadarkan diri sejak pingsan semalam, apalagi dengan keadaan Luhan yang sangat berantakan, membuat berbagai spekulasi negatif muncul begitu saja.

Lelaki keluarga Park yang menjadi lawan bicara wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa menatap sendu dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _eomma_. Mungkin Luhan dihadang oleh preman saat jalan pulang, atau dia dirampok..."

"Astaga..." Nyonya Park memekik pelan, tak habis pikir jika benar kejadiannya seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomer seseorang dan menempelkan benda pipih itu ke telinganya sambil sesekali melirik Luhan yang tertidur dengan wajah sedikit memar.

" _Halo?"_

"Sehun- _ah_ , ini aku,"

" _Chan? ada apa?"_ tanya Sehun diseberang line dengan nada heran.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan berat, "Aku tidak bisa datang hari ini, bisa kau izinkan aku?"

" _Kenapa?"_

"Luhan sakit, semalam dia pingsan dan sampai sekarang belum sadar..."

" _Apa!? Aku ak-"_

"Kau bisa datang setelah jam kuliah kita berakhir, Hun. Tolong izinkan aku, aku mengandalkanmu."

" _Hahhh,"_ Sehun menghela nafasnya saat Chanyeol tahu niatan 'busuk' nya untuk membolos pelajaran, _"Baiklah, aku akan datang setelah kuliah selesai, kabari aku nanti."_ _ **Klik**_ _._

Chanyeol sedikit menampakkan senyumnya sesaat setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, pria itu tahu betul bahwa Sehun khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan, namun tetap saja Chanyeol tidak bisa menjerumuskan Sehun untuk membolos meskipun adik semata wayangnya ini adalah 'kekasih' laki-laki keluarga Oh yang juga sahabatnya itu.

"Eungghh..." satu pergerakan yang berarti membuat Nyonya Park dan anak sulungnya yang tampan itu menoleh kearah tempat tidur.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sebelum mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang mulai menganggu retina matanya. Samar-samar _yeoja_ itu melihat dua siluet sedang berdiri didepannya, Luhan mengerjapkan matanya agar sosok itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

" _Eomma_..." lirih Luhan, mencoba menggapai tangan ibunya dan langsung disambut senyuman dan genggaman erat.

"Ya, sayang? _Eomma_ disini.."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Lu?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, Luhan hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

" _Eomma_ akan mengambil sarapan dan juga obat yang diberikan Ahn _uisa_. Sayang kau jaga adikmu sebentar ya..."

"Iya, _eomma_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sehun, sedikit berbisik karena Luhan kembali tertidur setelah meminum obatnya setengah jam yang lalu.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya syok dan demam..." jawab Chanyeol lirih.

"Memang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan mengusap pelan surai lembut Luhan, berusaha sepelan mungkin agar gadis mungilnya tidak terusik. Luhan masih menggenggam tangan kanan Chanyeol walaupun ia tertidur pulas, membuat Sehun sedikit –akhemm- iri.

"Dia hampir diperkosa," gumam Chanyeol pelan, namun sukses membuat kedua mata lelaki disampingnya membulat sempurna.

"Diperkosa!?" desis Sehun tertahan, tanpa sadar jemari tangannya mengepal penuh amarah.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh, obsidian cokelatnya masih menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sendu sambil sesekali mengusap jemari tangan Luhan yang tengah ia genggam.

"Aku rasa, aku akan membatalkan kepergianku ke Jepang," ujar Chanyeol lagi, membuat Sehun tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dan _eomma_ sendiri, kau tahu _appa_ ku baru akan pulang bulan depan."

"Kau jangan gila, Yeol." kata Sehun, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran temannya yang satu ini.

"Aku serius, Sehun."

"Kapan kau berangkat? Dan berapa lama kau disana?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak akan pergi."

"Aku hanya bertanya bodoh." Kesal Sehun, Chanyeol mendelik dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Lusa, dan aku ada disana selama 3 hari."

"Ya kalau begitu kau pergi saja."

"Ck, kau tuli ya? Sudah ak-"

"Aku yang akan menjaga Luhan."

 _ **DEG!**_

Chanyeol kembali menoleh kearah namja berahang tegas itu, memastikan pendengarannya berfungsi.

"Kau pergi saja, aku akan menginap disini selama kau tidak ada dan akan menjaga _eommonim_ dan juga kekasihku tercinta 24 jam penuh." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum.

Chanyeol sendiri menatap Sehun cukup lama, hingga membuat Sehun jengah sendiri.

"K-kau... yakin?"

"Iya, tenang saja aku tidak akan menyentuh Luhan. Aku tidak mesum."

"Aku tidak bilang kau mesum."

"Tapi kau menatapku seakan-akan ingin mengatakan itu." Protes Sehun tak terima dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang sedikit mengintimidasinya. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, maaf... kau tahu aku masih agak sensitif karena masalah ini."

"Kau seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan, kau tahu?" dengus lelaki itu.

"Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan _eomma_ , bisa tolong kau jaga Luhan?"

"Iya, kau tenang saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan dan mengecup kening Luhan sekilas sebelum berbalik keluar dari kamar, menyisakan Sehun yang duduk mengantikan posisi Chanyeol tadi.

"Jika Donghae tahu, dia akan marah besar padaku," gumam Sehun.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan, mengagumi hasil karya Tuhan yang maha indah didepannya, sedikit mengeram kala melihat sisi wajah disudut bibir gadis itu yang terlihat membiru.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini lagi, jangan terluka..." Sehun masih bermonolog sendiri, menggenggam jemari Luhan dan mengusapnya, mata sipitnya berubah sendu setiap kali melihat gadis ini. Dan tanpa Sehun sadari, Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Sehun-_ ah _, jaga Luhan untukku..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak _eomma_ sudah bangun?" Luhan menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya saat mendengar suara selembut kapas menyapa pendengarannya, menginterupsinya dari pemandangan diluar dibalkon kamarnya.

"Apa sudah lebih baik, sayang?" tanya Nyonya Park lembut sembari mengamati sudut bibir anak gadisnya yang masih membiru.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _eomma_."

"Mulai besok kau akan diantar jemput supir, Yoo _Ahjussi_ yang akan mengantarmu kemanapun, _eomma_ tidak mau kejadian ini terjadi lagi. Kau mengerti kan, sayang?"

"Ne, _eomma_ , apa _oppa_ sudah berangkat?"

"Belum, penerbangannya besok siang. Sekarang dia sedang mengurus paspornya. Oh~ _eomma_ hampir lupa, selama Chanyeollie di Jepang, Sehun akan menginap disini." Jelas Nyonya Park sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa tadi _eomma_ bilang?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Sehun akan menginap disini, menjagamu, sayang..."

"Aish," Luhan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "Tidak perlu sam-"

"Mengertilah sayang, lagipula Sehun sendiri yang memintanya... Kau dan Chanyeol terlalu berharga untuk _eomma_ dan _appa_."

Luhan bungkam seketika jika ibunya sudah membawa-bawa sang ayah dalam pembicaraan mereka, apalagi melihat ibunya menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu dan penuh harap.

"Hahhh~ baiklah _eomma_..."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau tak suka ya aku ada disini?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan lekat, menaruh makan siang gadis itu dimeja balkon kamarnya.

Luhan melirik sekilas sebelum beralih kembali pada ponselnya, "Tidak juga,"

Lelaki dengan sejuta pesona itu menghela nafasnya, dan duduk disamping Luhan. Gadis itu tak ambil pusing dengan semua perlakuan Sehun dan tetap memainkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh datang ke kampus?" tanya Luhan, berusaha basa-basi walaupun sebenarnya ia memang tak ingin datang kekampus.

"Chanyeol dan _eomma_ mu berpesan agar aku menjagamu, dan kondisi mu belum membaik. Jadi lebih baik tak usah datang." Sahut Sehun acuh.

"Kau seperti _babysitter_ ku," komentarnya, Sehun mendengus.

"Aku punya beberapa larangan untukmu," ujar Sehun tiba-tiba dan menatap Luhan cukup lama.

"Memang kau siapa?"

"Pertama, jangan temui laki-laki sombong itu, aku cemburu."

 _ **DEG!**_

Luhan menegang saat Sehun menyebut Jongin, bukan karena Sehun bilang bahwa dia cemburu. Bukan, tapi lebih dari itu. Menyebutnya saja Luhan sudah merinding dibuatnya.

Sehun terus menatap lekat wajah Luhan, sejenak ia tertegun melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah pucat dan mengeluarkan keringat, namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Kedua, aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu setiap hari, jadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku, tunggu aku ditempat ramai dan segera hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu."

Luhan mendelik, larangan sekaligus permintaan ini terlalu banyak, pikirnya.

"Dan yang terakhir...," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan kembali menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, karena aku akan terluka..."

 _ **DEG!**_

"Apa?" tanya Luhan tak pasti, menoleh untuk memandang _namja_ itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Perlahan Sehun meraih jemari gadis itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku terluka melihatmu seperti ini, Lu~"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, tak peraya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Aku menyayangimu, Park Luhan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Black Pearl**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin memandang sinis kearah seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki kantin bersama seorang gadis, hatinya semakin panas kala melihat pria itu tak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka barang sedetikpun, dan yang lebih membuat dongkol pria bermarga Kim itu adalah gadis itu tak menolak sama sekali kehadiran laki-laki itu disampingnya.

"Hei. Kim. Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongdae, heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang terus saja menekuk wajahnya.

"Kau mau makan apa?" samar-samar Jongin mendengar suara lelaki itu bertanya lembut pada gadis yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Cih. Jongin bahkan muak melihatnya.

"Apa saja, terserah."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar disini."

 _Gotcha!_

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat _namja_ itu melangkah menjauhi meja gadis itu menuju tempat pemesanan, dengan segera ia bangkit menuju target yang sedari tadi dibidiknya diiringi tatapan bingung sahabatnya, Jongdae.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jongin tak menggubris pertanyaan lelaki itu dan terus mendekati meja gadis itu dan menyentak pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar.

"Ikut aku."

Park Luhan. Gadis itu, masih terdiam tanpa membantah karena keterkejutan yang masih mendominasinya. Namun selang beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu tersadar siapa yang menarik tangannya dan langsung melotot horor.

"Ki-Kim Jongin! Lepas-"

"Diam!"

Tanpa perduli keadaan sekitar, Jongin menarik lengan Luhan menjauhi suasana kantin, mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang dan jeritan histeris gadis itu. Membawanya menuju tempat sepi. Atap gedung.

 **.**

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke meja kantin yang tadi sempat ditinggalnya untuk memesan makanan, namun mata sipitnya mengernyit saat mendapati meja itu kosong.

' _Kemana dia?'_ batinnya, dengan segera ia merogoh ponselnya dan langsung mendial nomer ponsel Luhan.

Lama sambungan telepon itu tersambung dan sepertinya tak ada niatan untuk Luhan mengangkat teleponnya, malah setelah beberapa kali mencoba ia mendapati Luhan mematikan teleponnya. Membuat Sehun menyatukan alisnya dan menatap layar ponsel itu sejenak.

"Kemana kau...?" lirih Sehun, menatap kesekitar dan tatapannya beralih pada segerombolan mahasiswa yang memang sedang memakan makan siang mereka sembari mengobrol. Langsung saja lelaki itu menghampiri mereka.

"Ehm, maaf... apa kalian melihat Luhan?" tanya Sehun sopan, mahasiswa itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku melihat Luhan ditarik paksa oleh Jongin _sunbae_ , tak lama setelah _sunbaenim_ pergi."

Nyawa Sehun seakan diangkat saat itu juga saat mendengar Luhan bersama laki-laki sombong itu, namun akal sehatnya masih mendominasi amarahnya.

"Kemana Jongin membawanya pergi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, _sunbaenim_. Tapi Jongin _sunbae_ pergi kearah sana." Mahasiswa itu menunjuk kearah gedung yang tak jauh dari kantin, Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Brak!**_

Jongin langsung menutup pintu atap dengan keras dan menubrukkan punggung Luhan pada pintu itu, mengukungnya dengan kedua tangan disisi kepalanya.

Luhan meringis saat merasakan kerasnya pintu atap yang mencium punggung gadis itu dengan tidak elite nya, menimbulkan rasa panas sekaligus perih diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Sshh~"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak suka penolakan." Ujar Jongin dingin, tanpa aba-aba dia segera melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar, mengabaikan pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan gadis itu pada dada dan pundaknya, lelaki itu malah dengan berani menyentak kemeja Luhan hingga hampir semua kancing itu terlepas, memperlihatkan tanktop hitam yang dikenakan Luhan. Tak sampai disitu, Jongin juga mengangkat tanktop itu hingga sebagian perut mulus itu terlihat dan Jongin tak segan-segan mengelusnya.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat Jongin dengan berani menjamah tubuhnya, tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh begitu saja dan terus memukuli Jongin dengan tenaga yang ia punya.

"Kau milikku, Park Luhan. Hanya milikku." Jongin berbisik dengan sensual tepat ditelinga kiri Luhan, lalu mengulum cuping telinga gadis itu.

Jongin hampir saja berhasil merobek tanktop hitam Luhan kalau saja gadis itu tak mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga hampir tersungkur.

 _ **Plak!**_

Satu tamparan telak berhasil dilayangkan Luhan pada pipi kiri Jongin, menimbulkan warna kemerahan dan sukses memubuat Jongin mengeram tertahan sembari memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

"Dasar gila!" umpat Luhan penuh amarah, gadis itu hendak berbalik dan meraih kenop pintu atap, namun ternyata ia kalah cepat dengan Jongin yang sudah menarik kembali tangannya dan membuat gadis itu tersungkur jatuh.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana." Jongin berujar datar, namun pancaran matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia siap melakukan hal yang lebih kasar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **FF nya ending di chap selanjutnya. Jadi review yang banyak yaaaa**

 **Hehe.**

 **Annyeoonggg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Pearl**

 **Lu Han, Oh Se Hun, Kim Jong In**

 **Other Cast : Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Kim Jong Dae.**

 **Genderswitch (GS) for Uke, Drama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Previous..**_

 _ **Plak!**_

 _Satu tamparan telak berhasil dilayangkan Luhan pada pipi kiri Jongin, menimbulkan warna kemerahan dan sukses memubuat Jongin mengeram tertahan sembari memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas._

" _Dasar gila!" umpat Luhan penuh amarah, gadis itu hendak berbalik dan meraih kenop pintu atap, namun ternyata ia kalah cepat dengan Jongin yang sudah menarik kembali tangannya dan membuat gadis itu tersungkur jatuh._

" _Kau tidak akan kemana-mana." Jongin berujar datar, namun pancaran matanya menyiratkan bahwa ia siap melakukan hal yang lebih kasar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ddrrrrttt drrrttt~**_

Luhan tersentak saat merasakan getaran ponselnya, dengan segera ia meraih ponsel itu di sakunya, namun lagi-lagi ia kalah cepat dengan Luhan yang sudah menyambar ponselnya dan membantingnya hingga benda pipih itu tak berbentuk lagi.

"Brengsek! Apa maumu!?"

"Menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

"Aku bukan milikmu! Lepaskan aku!

"Tidak akan."

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA KIM JONGIN!"

"YA AKU GILA! DAN ITU SEMUA KARENA KAU! JADI DIAMLAH!"

 _ **PLAK!**_

Satu tamparan yang cukup keras diterima Luhan, membuat sudut bibir gadis itu mengeluarkan darah dan menghasilkan memar dipipinya. Tamparan ini bahkan tiga kali lebih keras dengan yang Luhan lakukan pada Jongin tadi, mengingat Jongin adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Kau milikku, apapun caranya harus jadi milikku. Bahkan jika aku harus menodaimu untuk memilikimu, aku akan melakukannya. Karena kau milikku, Kim Luhan!"

Jongin benar-benar terhisap oleh nafsu dan keinginannya untuk memiliki Luhan. Pria itu menyebut alasan 'cinta' menjadi hal yang paling lumrah untuknya melakukan ini. Dengan cekatan ia kembali menarik Luhan paksa dan merobek tanktop hitam gadis itu tanpa susah-susah melepas kemejanya.

.

 _ **Sreett!**_

 _ **Bugh!**_

.

Jongin tersungkur jatuh dengan keras saat seseorang memukul wajahnya, dengan sedikit terhuyung ia bangkit dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berani memukul wajahnya.

" _YAH!_ SIALAN KAU!"

Luhan dengan ragu-ragu mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar teriakan Jongin, seketika raut wajahnya berubah antara lega dan khawatir.

' _Sehun..'_

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku jarinya memutih, sedikit melirik Luhan yang masih tersungkur dengan pakaian yang sudah tak layak lagi, dan kembali menatap Jongin dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Pahlawan kesiangan, _eoh_?" cibir Jongin, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan berdecih.

"Kau menyentuh barang milikku, bung." Sahut Sehun dingin,

" _Tch_! Milikmu kau bilang? Bermimpi saja kau!"

Sehun mengacuhkan segala ocehan Jongin yang masih belum berdiri dari tempatnya dan perlahan menghampiri Luhan. Gadis itu bergetar hebat, berusaha menahan isakan tangis dan Sehun meringis melihatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu, Luhan tak bergeming. Membuat Sehun langsung membuka kemeja nya dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu.

"Siap-siap angkat kaki dari sini, Tuan Kim." Ujar Sehun datar, Jongin terkekeh dan mencibir.

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak akan bisa disingkirkan semudah itu." Kata Jongin bangga, Sehun tersenyum manis membalasnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nikmatilah persepsimu itu, aku pergi dulu."

" _YAH_! KEMBALIKAN LUHAN PADAKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku minta maaf..." Sehun berjalan menuruni tangga gedung dengan Luhan didekapannya, memeluk leher lelaki itu sambil terisak, ini kedua kalinya ia melihat Luhan menangis. Saat dimakam Donghae waktu itu dan sekarang, namun kali ini hatinya ikut berdenyut nyeri.

" _Uljima_ , aku disini bersamamu.." ujarnya lagi, membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukkan gadis itu disana, mengabaikan beberapa pandangan mahasiswa yang melihat mereka berdua. Sehun sendiri langsung masuk dan duduk dibelakang kemudi, menatap Luhan yang pucat pasi. Manik matanya terus menatap Luhan yang menunduk, perlahan ia mengecup pelan pelipis gadis itu yang terpapar didepannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukan. Luhan langsung menangis hebat disana.

"Hiks~"

Satu isakan lolos, Sehun membiarkan gadis itu menangis dan membasahi _T-shirt_ nya, ia hanya mengusap pelan punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkannya tanpa mau menghentikan tangisannya.

"D-d-dia.."

"Aku akan memastikan dia tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi." Potong Sehun mantap, dia merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Luhan perlahan, dua pasang bola mata itu saling menatap cukup lama. Hingga perasaan Sehun kembali tersayat saat melihat luka memar dipipi dan sudut bibir gadis itu. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanyanya.

Luhan menatap wajah teduh pria didepannya, ia merasa mendapatkan tatapan yang menenangkan, sama seperti saat ia selalu menatap wajah Donghae dulu. Ia mengangguk dan membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku," kata Sehun dan kembali memeluk Luhan sebagai ungkapan perasaannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Black Pearl.**

 **.**

"Oh sayang ada apa?" Nyonya Park berlari panik saat melihat Luhan digendong oleh Sehun, Sehun hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, _Eommonim_." Sehun mengangguk sekilas pada wanita paruh baya itu kemudian membawa Luhan yang tertidur kedalam kamarnya. Nyonya Park hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, namun tak bisa dipungkiri ia juga khawatir sekaligus curiga.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" tanya Nyonya Park begitu Sehun turun dari lantai atas dan merebahkan dirinya disofa, diikuti ibu Luhan yang mengekorinya.

"Tapi sebelumnya _eommonim_ berjanji untuk tidak terkejut?"

" _Ne_ , memang apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan menatap sendu kearah wanita itu, "Luhan... hampir diperkosa lagi, _eommonim_."

Sekilas Sehun melihat sang Nyonya yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibu keduanya itu menarik nafas tertahan, ia yakin sekali kalau wanita itu syok. Bagaimana bisa kejadian kelam hampir terjadi dua kali dalam kurun waktu 2 minggu?

"Si-siapa yang melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Kupikir orang yang sama," sahut Sehun berat, "Kim Jongin.."

"Dia teman Luhan?"

"Satu klub _dance_ dengannya dan Donghae, juga dengan ku." Jawab Sehun, ia menggenggam jemari yang sudah terlihat keriput itu untuk menyalurkan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, kalaupun ia bisa. "Yang kutahu, Jongin sangat terobsesi dengan Luhan dari dulu, _eommonim_."

"..."

" _Eommonim_..." Sehun menatap wajah sendu ibu dari gadis yang disayanginya, "Izinkan aku membawa Luhan."

Nyonya Park menoleh dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus sedih. "Apa maksudmu, Sehunnie?" tanyanya lembut, ia memang menganggap Sehun bagian dari keluarganya, juga Donghae dulu.

Sehun terlihat menarik nafasnya sekilas sebelum menatap bola mata wanita itu. "Aku mencintainya, _Eommonim_.. izinkan aku menjadikkannya milikku.. aku mohon..."

" _Eommonim_ percaya kau mencintai Luhan, tapi apa yang mau kau lakukan, sayang?"

"Menikahinya, _Eommonim_.." jawab Sehun mantap, seketika Nyonya Park terkejut.

"K-kau serius, Sehun?"

"Aku serius, _Eommonim_. Aku mencintainya..."

Wanita paruh baya itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, merefreshkan pikirannya sebelum menatap lelaki tampan didepannya.

" _Eommonim_ tidak pernah melarangmu, sayang, tapi ada baiknya kau membicarakan ini pada Chanyeol dan _Aboenim_ , orang tuamu, dan juga kesanggupan Luhan sendiri, hm?" ujar Nyonya Park.

Sehun menatap wanita itu dengan mata berbinar, "Itu pasti, _Eommonim_. Jadi _eommonim_ merestuiku?" tanyanya, Nyonya Park mengangguk pasti dan balas memeluk lelaki yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantunya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Black Pearl**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Aku pulangg~" Chanyeol berseru keras setelah menutup pintu rumahnya, ia langsung disambut dengan senyuman lembut ibunya.

"Oh, sayang, bagaimana festivalnya?" tanyanya lembut, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku menang, _eomma_." Jawabnya, "Mana Luhan?" tanyanya lagi ketika dirasa rumah cukup sepi.

"Adikmu itu sedang ada ditaman belakang bersama calon tunangannya." Sahut Nyonya Park sambil mengedip nakal, Chanyeol tertegun.

' _Calon tunangan?'_ batinnya.

Dengan segala rasa penasarannya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju taman belakang dan meninggalkan _eomma_ nya begitu saja. Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum maklum dan membawa koper Chanyeol kedalam kamar anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Donghae _oppa_ orang yang sangat baik.."

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

Samar-samar, Chanyeol mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dengan 'Calon tunangan' nya, ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, dan mendapati adik semata wayangnya sedang duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya sambil memperhatikan kolam ikan. Disebelahnya, seorang lelaki dengan kemeja biru sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan.

Chanyeol berjengit kaget saat mengenali siapa lelaki yang duduk disamping Luhan. Dia Sehun.

Chanyeol baru ingin menghampiri mereka berdua, saat-

"Kenapa kau ingin menikah denganku?"

-Luhan menanyakan hal yang dari tadi membuatnya penasaran. Membuat Chanyeol memilih menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan mereka.

Sehun tersenyum –tentu saja Chanyeol tidak melihatnya, lalu mengambil kerikil kecil dan melemparnya ketengah kolam, "Karena aku menyukaimu.."

 _ **DEG!**_

Baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol sama-sama terpaku mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Ah." Sehun menatap lurus kedepan sambil menggeleng pelan, "Lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol makin melotot heboh mendengarnya, sedangkan Luhan memandang pria itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin meminta sebagian uang taruhannya ya?" tanya Luhan. Sehun tertawa geli mendengarnya. _Polos_ _sekali_ , batinnya.

"Aku bahkan lupa kalau awal kedekatan kita karena sebuah taruhan." Sahut Sehun.

"Lalu? Apa karena Donghae _oppa_ yang memintamu?"

Sehun menegang saat Luhan menyebut nama Donghae, namun ia bisa dengan cepat mengatasi rasa keterkejutannya dan kembali tersenyum samar. Senyum yang mampu membuat Luhan tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Bukan karena Donghae..."

"Lalu?"

"Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu.."

Luhan mendecih pelan, "Alasan klasik Tuan Oh."

"Kau yang terlalu kaku Nyonya Oh."

" _Ya_!"

"Dengar," Sehun langsung menangkap tangan Luhan yang hendak memukul bahunya, dengan cepat menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menatap langsung bola mata cokelat cemerlang Luhan. "Aku mencintaimu.. bukan karena taruhan itu, ataupun karena Donghae yang memintanya. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, saat melihatmu dikampus pertama kali. Sungguh."

Luhan terpaku menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa ragu Sehun mencium sekilas kening Luhan yang terpapar didepannya, membuat Chanyeol memekik tertahan. Namun detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mendapat restu dari _Eommonim_ dan juga orang tuaku. Aku juga sudah menelpon _Aboenim_ dan dia setuju, yahh walaupun tidak sopan berbicara ditelepon. Aku akan meminta izinnya lagi kalau beliau sudah kembali ke Korea. Aku hanya perlu mengantongi restu Chanyeol dan kesanggupanmu untuk menikah denganku, Lu.." jelas Sehun.

"Aku setuju, Sehun- _ah_!" teriak Chanyeol, bosan sudah dia bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Kapan kau ada disana?" tanyanya bingung.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk, "Yaaa~ sebenarnya aku sudah mendengar pembicaraan kalian dari tadi, hehe.."

Rahang tegas lelaki keluarga Oh itu hampir saja jatuh ketanah mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Si lesung pipit menyebalkan ini menguping ternyata, pikirnya.

Luhan tak kalah terkejutnya dari Sehun, gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Tanda dia merajuk.

"Kau menyebalkan, _oppa_!" umpat Luhan, ikut menyuarakan pikiran Sehun secara tidak langsung.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan merangkul bahu Luhan disampingnya, "Yang penting aku setuju." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, kapan tanggalnya?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Aku saja belum menjawab 'iya', kenapa kau begitu antusias?"

"Aku jamin adikku yang dingin ini akan menjawab 'iya' untukmu, Hun. Jadi tenang saja." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Sehun. Sehun tertawa dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Tanpa mereka sadari Nyonya Park melihat dan juga ikut mendengar semuanya dari pintu sambil tersenyum haru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jongin _sunbae_ , direktur Choi mencarimu tadi."

"Direktur Choi?" tanya Jongin heran, seorang _hoobae_ yang tadi memberitahunya mengangguk.

"Aku permisi dulu, _sunbae_." Sang _hoobae_ membungkuk singkat dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Jongin.

Jongin masih mematung dengan tiga kerutan didahinya. Direktur Choi? Ketua sekaligus kepala universitas Kyunghee, mencarinya? Jongin membatin bingung. Seingatnya, ia tidak mengikuti kegiatan lomba apapun, ataupun membuat masalah. Oh, kau salah dengan pemikiran terakhir, Jongin.

Dengan sejuta tanya yang menggantung dibenaknya, ia segera berjalan menuju ruangan Direktur Choi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

 _ **.**_

"Masuk."

"Permisi, _sajangnim_." Ujar Jongin sopan, meskipun ia terlihat menyebalkan dan berlaku seenaknya, ia masih tahu sopan santun asal kalian tahu.

"Oh, Jongin- _ssi_. Duduklah." Direktur Choi mencoba tersenyum meskipun terlihat dipaksakan, dan bagusnya Jongin tak menyadarinya. Ia mengangguk dan segera duduk didepan meja Direktur yang usianya mungkin seumuran dengan ayahnya itu.

"Maaf, _sajangnim_.. tapi ada apa Anda mencari saya?"

"Begini, Jongin- _ssi_. Aku mendapat laporan dari seorang mahasiswa bahwa kau hampir memperkosa seorang mahasiswi di atap gedung fakultas tari. Apa itu benar?"

Jongin menegang mendengar pertanyaan kepala universitasnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tahu soal insiden sebulan yang lalu? Dan siapa juga yang melaporkan kejadian itu? Saat itu tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya kecuali-

" _Siap-siap angkat kaki dari sini, Tuan Kim."_

-Sehun.

Tanpa sadar Jongin mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja, sudah pasti laki-laki itu yang mengadu pada si tua bangka didepannya ini.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Jongin- _ssi_." Suara bass sang pria paruh baya itu menyentak Jongin dari lamunannya, "Kau adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang cukup berbakat dan juga sudah membantu mengangkat nama Universitas kita. Tapi kau mencorengnya dalam sekejap."

"Tapi... _sajangnim_ -"

"Aku sudah mendiskusikan ini dengan para staf dan ketua yayasan, kau resmi dikeluarkan dari Universitas Kyunghee."

 _ **DEG!**_

"APA!?"

"Kami tidak punya pilihan lain, Jongin- _ssi_. Maaf." Ujar Direktur Choi. "Pemilik Universitas sekaligus Presiden Direktur tidak ingin Kyunghee tercoreng dengan mahasiswa sepertimu.."

"Pemilik Universitas?" Kyuhyun membeo.

Direktur Choi mengangguk, "Oh _Kwajangnim_. Anaknya juga kuliah disini, kau kenal Oh Sehun, kan?"

Rahang Jongin seketika mengeras. Oh Sehun? Tentu dia sangat kenal dengan nama itu. Jadi dia anak dari pemilik Universitas ini? Oh, manis sekali. Jongin benar-benar dipermalukan secara telak oleh laki-laki itu.

"Sekali lagi kami minta maaf, Jongin- _ssi_. Ini surat pengeluaranmu dari Universitas."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Kyunghee milikmu!?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya, saat ini keluarga Park dan Keluarga Oh memang tengah berkumpul untuk makan malam, bahkan Tuan Park telah kembali ke Korea.

"Milik ayahku." Ralat Sehun.

"Tapi juga akan menjadi milikmu, _boy_.." Tuan Oh menyahut sambil tertawa.

"Ayah, aku ingin menjadi _dancer_ , bukan berkencan dengan ratusan daftar mahasiswa." Keluh Sehun.

"Jadi aku akan menjadi istri dari calon pemilik Kyunghee?"

"Aku baru tahu kau matrealistis sekali, saat kubilang aku pewaris Kyunghee kau baru menjawab 'iya' untuk lamaranku." Sehun mencibir sementara Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya tanpa dosa.

"Jadi, apa kalian sudah menentukan tanggalnya?" tanya Nyonya Park. Luhan menyikut Sehun.

"Sudah, _Eommonim_ , kami memikirkan bagaimana kalau bulan September?"

"September?" ulang Chanyeol. Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk.

"September saat kita libur kuliah, _oppa_ ," jelas Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, sementara kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum.

"Bulan yang bagus, jadi kalian bisa sekalian bulan madu." Nyonya Oh berujar sembari mengerling pada anak dan calon menantunya.

"Ayah sudah menghubungi Ryeowook _Noona_ , minggu depan pergilah kebutiknya untuk melihat baju pengantin kalian." Ujar Tuan Oh.

" _Ne_ , _Aboenim_."

"Panggil aku Ayah anak nakal."

Luhan melongo mendengar gertakan halus calon ayah mertuanya sementara Sehun tertawa melihat ekspresi calon istrinya, ia tahu ayahnya hanya pura-pura marah pada Luhan.

"Kau juga! Panggil kami _Eomma_ dan _Appa_." Gertak Tuan Park, membuat Sehun terdiam seketika.

" _Ne_ , _Appa_.."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka semua, namun senyumnya memudar saat Nyonya Park menggodanya.

"Jadi, sayang~ kapan kau akan membawa kekasihmu dan menyusul adikmu, heum?"

" _Eomma_ ~"

"Menyedihkan sekali kau, Yeol. Didahului oleh adikmu sendiri." Ejek Sehun.

"Menyebalkan kau, Hun!"

"Dia memang menyebalkan, _oppa_ , kenapa kau baru sadar sekarang?"

"Diam dan habiskan makananmu, nona."

"Bertengkarnya nanti saja setelah kalian tinggal satu rumah dan tidur diranjang yang sama. Lebih menyenangkan." Sela Tuan Oh kalem,

"Ayah!" Luhan dan Sehun memekik bersamaan, sementara Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Luhan merona, malu sekali terus digoda oleh orang tua dan calon mertuanya, apalagi sang kakak ikut-ikutan. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan menatap makanannya dengan pandangan kosong. Sebelum akhirnya mendongak saat Sehun mencium pipinya sekilas.

" _Saranghae_ ~" ucap Sehun lembut.

Gadis itu terpaku dan terkunci oleh tatapan mata lelaki itu, membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata dan hanya bisa berkedip untuk merespon pernyataan cinta Sehun.

"A-apa?"

"Oh Sehun mencintaimu, Nona Park Luhan..." Sehun berujar lagi, namun kali ini sepertinya Luhan sudah mengerti dan memahami perkataan lelaki itu. Karena ia membalas untuk mengecup pipi Sehun dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Nado_ ~ aku juga mencintaimu...," Luhan menjeda kalimatnya sambil menatap Sehun penuh arti, ".. _Oppa_."

Sehun membisu saat mendengar kata terakhir Luhan, apalagi detik selanjutnya Luhan menggaet lengannya dengan manja. Membuat pria kelahiran april itu terpaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol sendiri tertegun mendengarnya. Selama hidupnya, Luhan hanya memanggil ' _Oppa'_ pada dirinya dan Donghae dulu. Namun sekarang?

Ia kembali menatap Luhan dan Sehun yang saling melempar candaan mesra dengan sesekali diiringi godaan para orang tua.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia sudah tahu satu hal. Hal yang membuat Luhan-nya seperti ini. Luhan mencintai Sehun. Dan karena Sehun, Luhan-nya kembali.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Berbahagialah kalian berdua, aku baik-baik saja disini.."**_ **-Donghae**

" _ **Donghae-ya, aku benar-benar mencintai gadismu."**_ **–Sehun**

" _ **Oppa, berbahagialah disana, karena aku juga bahagia.."**_ **-Luhan**

" _ **Sehun-ah, Terima kasih, karena telah mengembalikan Luhan kami.."**_ **–Chanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Yeayyy, end dengan bahagia nya yaaa.. Jongin udah dapet balasan yang setimpal atas perbuatannya dan luhan sehun bersatu..**

 **Setelah ujian semprop nanti aku akan coba meneruskan ff2 yang on going satu persatu, jadi mohon bersabar yaaaa**

 **Review nya jangan lupaaaa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Pheonix 2017**


End file.
